The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional file systems, content is stored for providing access thereto by users, applications, etc. In particular, files are generally stored by the systems for being retrieved, written to, etc. Unfortunately, conventional file systems have been associated with various limitations.
For example, such files systems have generally performed poorly with respect to storing a large number of different files, but have nonetheless allowed storage of content regardless of its size. As another example, when a copy of the file system is created for any purpose, all of the content stored in the file system is required to be copied over to file system copy, which is time consuming and many times resource intensive. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques reducing a number of files stored on a file system, avoiding copying of all file system content to the system copies, etc.